The Mystery
by Alex Lynx Ten'ou
Summary: A sequel to The Rain Murderer. Haruka and Michiru face new secrets and mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is a sequel to "The Rain Murderer". I have ideas for this   
storyline, so if someone hates it, piss off. If anyone likes it, be   
welcome, review it.   
I decided to make it in chapters, like most of my other stories.   
Warning: I don't know with what relationship between Haruka and Michiru   
it will end.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She opened the door and took an unsure step ahead. Sun was so bright...   
She shielded her eyes with a hand. The door slammed shut and she winced.   
There was quiet inside, and she almost forgot how loud, lively was the   
city actually, outside that big white house, where she got everything   
but ability to leave.   
"Hey, cutie, wanna have a ride?"   
She strained, for an instant, and then it got to her who was calling.   
Who grinned at her happily from a near parked car. "C'mon, what are   
you waiting for?" the person in question leapt from the car and caught   
her in tight embrace while she's rushing at her only friend, her soulmate.   
"Thank you, Ruka-chan" she said softly.   
"For what? I promised to take you home, so here I am" shrugged Haruka   
and took other's light handbag. "I'm so glad it's over, Michi"   
"Hai, it is" was almost inaudible shaky whisper, like she was going to   
cry in relief. But she didn't. Michiru sneaked a glance at a building   
she left forever, and sent in mind a last farewell to place she'd never   
see again. Where she paid for crimes she never did, but felt guilty for.   
Where she tried to let go her pain. Did she?   
The car sped off towards the street.   
  
...Damn it, how happened that I never noticed her paleness, fragility   
before? Many hours I've spend at her side, watching her peaceful sleep,   
talking about some funny nonesense to keep her in a good mood. Being   
around for her to give support. Maybe that's surrounding played tricks   
with me, and she didn't seem to be weak between ill people. But then   
she walked out of clinic in her old blue coat, her hands squeezing   
nervously little bag with her other stuff. In the way coat hang on her   
shoulders was clearly seen that she lost much weight. And her delicate   
features were so pale... I felt like my heart was thorned apart, when   
I saw her eyes - sad, tired, full of knowledge of something people   
normally don't know. How she looked around confused and raised her hand   
to her beautiful face. I thought it would be better for her to see my   
old good self, confident and wit. But to tell the truth, I didn't feel   
like smiling at all then...   
  
Michiru looked around. "I like it here"   
"Oh, how I hoped to hear something of that kind!" sighed Haruka and   
unbuttoned her jeans jacket. "Well, you beter go and take a nap, you   
must be tired, indeed, and I'll begin unpacking our stuff" she nodded   
at boxes and bags towering in the corner. "A battle to win"   
When Michiru was about to protest, she was gently motioned to her new   
bedroom. Of their new flat they will share with Haruka. She started   
planning what goes where, but soon fell asleep. Haruka tip-toed in and   
tucked sheets more comfortable around Michiru's curled form. She'd   
give her a kiss on the forehead, but was afraid to wake her up.   
*Welcome home* she thought. *At last, we have a place to call that*   
  
She picked up a box, awfully heavy one, and began storing books on the   
table. *This place screams for shelves* she pointed out observing the   
empty wall. Haruka brushed back a wild straw of hair and opened other   
box, this time Michiru's one, with different little things indside.   
*Nah, it's up to Michi to find a place for all this stuff* she decided.   
*Interesting, how long she's gonna sleep?* Haruka glanced at her watch.   
She'd turn on some music, if she was alone, cause housekeeping was the   
most boring thing she ever had to do. She began humming quietly.   
"How's unpacking, Ruka-chan?" was a sleepy voice from behind her, and   
she turned to see stratching Michiru.   
"Nice enough" shrugged Haruka. "I'm even being so evil that left you a   
couple of boxes too"   
"That's great! But, first of all, what's wrong with this books?"   
"No shelves, that's all. We need to buy some for your room too"   
"So let's go right now!" Michiru's face lit up. "I feel so good, so   
full of energy..." she said with hope. Haruka hazitated for a moment,   
but then other girl's look, more healthier than in the morning, ensured   
her in Michiru's rightness. "Sure" she nodded.   
  
"What about this?" Haruka pointed at a shelf at left.   
"Too simple" shook her head Michiru and continued scanning the catalogue.   
"This furniture is awesome" she commented. "I wanna buy something for   
kitchen, but we need so much things"   
"I thought we have all" murmured Haruka. Michiru glared at her. "You   
have no idea how incomplete is that 'all'"   
Haruka smirked. Suddenly her face's expression changed to a surprised.   
"What?" surprised Michiru, then spotted a young woman leading to them   
graciously. She had long wavy black hair with two little buns, enveloping   
her like a waterfall, and piercing azure eyes. She held hands at her   
metallic leather-clad hips.   
"Konnichiwa, Ten'ou-san" said the woman with deep melodic voice.   
"Konnichiwa, Dark Moon-san" answered Haruka, still a bit startled. Dark   
Moon! A famous star singer, known all over the world.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you" replied the woman. "I heard you are the   
best detective in Tokyo"   
"People say a lot" shrugged Haruka. Michiru just stared at them in   
confusion. She never heard of a woman named Dark Moon. Then she elbowed   
the blonde, who seemed to forget about her.   
*Ouch!* "Oh, it's my friend and partner, Kaiou Michiru"   
Dark Moon smiled bittersweetly. "Maybe, we'll meet soon" she murmured   
pensively to Haruka, narrowing her crystal blue eyes, and her ruby lips   
curved in a half-smile. She dissovled in the crowd.   
"Should I got scared, or something?" mumbled Haruka. "What?"   
"Who's that?" asked Michiru.   
While Haruka explained, the sound of beautiful female singing, accompanied   
by tender guitar accords, caught their attention. It was coming from music   
department.   
"Kiss away my weakness   
Kiss away my pain   
Brush away with fingertips   
All I did in vain.   
All I tried to reach you   
Catch you in your flow   
Cause I never dreamed that   
You are mine   
And we're the one in love"  
  
...Dark Moon had a wonderful voice indeed. But I didn't care much about   
her strange words. I was so happy to see Michiru at home, that couldn't   
think of anything else but her. We walked a little, the spring weather   
was great...   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is second chapter! Remind you: this is a sequel, so if you   
wanna know what happened with H&M, how they met, and who are my made-up   
characters that you will meet in this fic, read The Rain Murderer. Or   
you won't understand many things.   
Some more notes: when I begin and end some part with ..., it means   
Haruka's POV. *something* means thinking. Ok? So let's go.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Haruka took another sip of cocktail. She was already bored enough of   
that dumb party.   
"Ruka-chan, relax" replied Michiru tapping other's shoulder. "It's not   
that bad...not much great, but, anyway, we had to come"   
"Uhuh...By the way, did I tell you how stunning you look tonight?"   
"Yeah, but you can repeat" laughed Michiru.   
"You're beautiful"   
And she was. Ivory silk of her dress shimmered, enveloping Michiru's   
slender figure with a glow. Her turquoise hair was partly pulled back   
with an opal clip. Haruka was doing her usual bet-none-guesses-I'm-not-guy.   
All her partner's efforts to talk her into wearing something more feminine   
were in vain. She had a white suit and a dark blue shirt on. It was her   
most formal outfit, and she spend half an hour looking for it.   
Haruka never liked parties much, and 'Police Ball', as some jerk called   
it, was even her least favourite event. If she could avoid it, she did.   
But this year the Mayor of Tokyo himself was going to make his appearance,   
so police big bosses worked their asses off trying to make a ball of   
whatever it was every year. Frankly speaking, it was a way better this   
year. Large aristocratic house, expensively decorated, men in sharp   
suits('white collars' mostly, as Haruka sadly stated), pretty females   
in evening dresses...And some surprise, that captain promised...  
"Ten'ou! Well met!" yelled someone behind thoughtful Haruka. She winced.   
"Oh, it's you" she shook Oushitu's hand. "Where's your girlfriend?"   
"Who exactly?" he smirked and bowed to Michiru. "Hello, Kaiou-san"   
"Hello"   
"So, what are you doing here, lower-classed element?"   
Oushitu 'hmph'ed. "I'm in escort...uh-oh!"   
"Oushitu, where I told you to stay?" hissed someone behind him, and   
when he went away, sighing, Furuhata Motoki stared at Haruka and Michiru.   
"I can't believe my eyes! Haruka, you didin't quit?"   
"No, it was just a long vacation" she shrugged. *A year long vacation   
in hospital...two hospitals, if count Michiru's one*   
"Glad to hear that, we missed you, Ten'ou. And Kaiou-san too"   
  
Haruka and Michiru spend another hour talking in a fairly empty corner,   
when the Mayor's arrival was announced. People parted, giving a way to   
the tall fair haired man in late fourties. By his side walked a girl   
with auburn ponytail, dressed in lime green. Haruka waved to her and   
she did the same. Seeing Michiru startled her a bit, but she smiled   
anyway, like saying "See you soon!".   
"What is Mako doing here, with Mayor?" asked Michiru.   
"Mayor is Kino Ujigami, and she's Kino Makoto...well, you didn't know   
that...she's his daughter"   
"Oh. You need to tell me more about your friends!"   
"And now, our long waited surprise!" announced the conductor. "Tonight   
at our ball performs wonderful and charming Dark Moon!"   
Dark Moon stepped onto the stage and observed the crowd. Her and Haruka's   
eyes locked, and the same mysterious and taunting expression was on the   
star's face. Haruka shook her head. It was like a spell. But she didn't   
care, she reminded herself.   
The singer took the microphone, and the music began. First notes were   
unsure, light, but then temp increased for an instant, and Dark Moon   
looked up. Her blue eyes were burning with passion, and her voice was   
strong, expressive.   
"Whatever, wherever, whenever I go   
I carry the fire within"   
"Let's dance?" offered Haruka. Her partner nodded, smiling slyly.   
"Good idea"   
"The universe's fonded on beauty and love   
I'm saint in the ocean of sin."   
Dance floor was already full of people, but it didn't bother them much   
since there was still enough place. Haruka was leading skilfully, to   
other's surprise. Michiru felt comfortable in her arms. She leaned her   
head against Haruka's shoulder.   
"And even you never believed any gods,   
Admit love is something divine."   
They were simply following the slow music, and it felt so natural, so   
right - to be in each other's embrace, moving gracefully in perfect   
unison. Other couples one by one left the floor, leaving space to them,   
unable to compete.   
"As long as we're gonna live in this world,   
Just hold me,   
Just kiss me,   
Just love me,   
And it will be fine."   
After the song ended, they spotted a free sitting place near Mako and   
strangely pale and scared looking Motoki.   
"There too many people indeed" said Haruka. "Hey, what's up with you?"   
"My dad" pointed out Mako. "He's afraid of my dad"   
"Am not!" protested Motoki.   
"You are!"   
Their arguing was interrupted by Mayor himself, who came to his daughter,   
and captain, who glared at Haruka.   
"K-k-konnichiw-wa, K-kino-san" mumbled Motoki, blushing, while Michiru   
and Mako burst into giggles quietly, and Haruka hardly not joined them.   
"Hello, Furuhata-san. I heard a lot about you" said Mayor politely.   
"One of my best people!" proudly replied captain. "And that's our best   
psychologist Kaiou Michiru and that Ten'ou Haruka I told you about"   
"New police captain? My congratulations, Ten'ou-san"   
Haruka was dumbfounded. Did she hear that for real?   
She was thinking about that all the way home.   
And the day after.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If you still have no idea who Dark Moon is, remember SuperS. Took the   
hint? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up...need I say more?   
Thanks, sailormoonjoy, for reading my longest and the most boring fic   
(boring - as I can see for only 1 review, or no one has patience enough...   
what a pity!). To you, brave one, if you're still there, I dedicate   
this chapter. Enjoy!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
...I went around, exploring the new environment, carefully. Still it   
was weird to get used to - that new cabinet, all so different from our   
messed, but friendly room. I opened the curtains and found the window   
much bigger than it seemed to be before. I opened it (with effort) to   
a fresh wind and observed the view. Not bad! The table was so huge, that   
I still had no idea what it to fill with. All boxes, shelves and lockers   
were as empty as my fridge in the middle of week.   
What am I doing here? To hell, I'm only twenty four! Isn't that little   
young for a captain of Tokyo police? Well, I'm doing fine, but...it was   
too sudden, and I never believed in brilliant careers.   
Shimatta. I'm getting nervous. Relax, Haruka. It's only your fifth day   
of rule.   
Can someone borrow me a pencil?...   
  
Haruka was reading reports when heard knocking at the door.   
"Come in, whoever you are"   
It was Mitsuko, her secretary. "Ten'ou-san..."   
"Hm?" she looked up over her glasses.   
"You've got a visitor" she bowed to someone and stepped aside.   
Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Dark Moon-san?"   
There she was, one and only, dressed in her trademark black.   
"Hello" she said simply, like to a good friend.   
*What are you doing here, you fractious celebrity? Are you stalking me   
or something?* thought Haruke annoyedly, but didn't say it. "What   
brought you here, can I ask?" she managed to say almost politely.   
Dark Moon smiled mysteriously. "You like it short to the point, I see?   
That's quite adorable".   
She sat and crossed her arms at her chest. Haruka leaned back in her   
comfy leather armchair and waited. Finally, Dark Moon tilted her head,   
sending waves of her bluish black hair at left shoulder. "Can I trust   
you, Ten'ou Haruka-san?"   
"Needless question, you already came" Haruka gave her a bitter glare.   
"So?"   
"There's the one who wants to kill me" said Dark Moon seriously. "I   
don't know who is it, but I am to be dead in couple of days"   
*Huh? Let me guess, you wanna get sensational publicity about you,   
poor girl, and asking me to step into that shit? No, thanks* in mind   
Haruka was sarcastic as ever.   
"I can prove it" continued the singer. "I've got about fourty death   
threats already, and I believe them to be real"   
"Why? It can be some crazy fan of yours? People normally ignore this   
crap" *...especially world-known stars*   
Dark Moon lost her confidence for an instant. There was no star, just   
a girl with wide, scared eyes. "Because I found the last one on my   
pillow, in my room, when returned from a concert. And my security is   
more than good"   
  
She bit the piece of apple pie, without any attention to it's nice taste.   
Pile of fresh-printed pages was before her, and she read it amazingly   
quickly.   
"Hi, Ruka-chan" greeted Michiru taking place at the table.   
"Oh, hi, Michiru" Haruka answered and put another page aside. Michiru   
picked it up, intrigued with what had occupied her friend's precious   
lunchtime.   
"Death threats?"   
"Guess who's"   
"Dark Moon" said Michiru confidently. *...and they are serious* was her   
'little inner voice' of experience and knowledge.   
"Bingo" nodded Haruka. "Can you help me with it?"   
"Sure" *Poor Haruka, you must miss active work so much!*   
"Great!" beamed Haruka. She was feeling lonely those days, without her   
regular gang. And what could be better than work with Michi!   
  
They were sitting in Dark Moon's living room, listening to her telling   
about every dangerous looking people she saw those days. Michiru was   
taking notes, while Haruka just listened. At the moment, they weren't   
suspecting anyone mostly. A lot of jealous, pervert and fanatic people   
were around the charismatic singer.   
"...but last two concerts I hadn't seen him, so I..."   
Suddenly, music turned on in other room - Dark Moon's sad love song,   
must be new cause neither of duo heard it before, and all songs of the   
mysterious singer were hits.   
"Maybe I lack will   
To leave   
Emptiness I feel   
Have you ever lost   
Your path?   
What you treasure most?   
Know you not at all   
But I love you,   
I adore you,   
Truth is what's believed in, not that someone told"   
The musiv grew louder, but Dark Moon didn't stop it. She looked confused   
and even blushed a little.   
"Excuse me" she said. "She's so..." she must've bit her tongue at that.   
To Michiru, it looked like she spilled some secret unwantedly.   
"She? I thought you live alone" reacted Haruka.   
"Yes, I...well, you'll know of her anyway" babbled Dark Moon. She stood   
and motioned them to come with her.   
Haruka and Michiru entered the room, obviously bedroom. It was big, with   
royal-sized bed and large mirrors on the walls. At the corner stood a   
table with black computer on it. It was turned on, and some kind of purple   
vortex screen saver was on. Dark Moon came up to the computer "Ten'ou-san,   
Kaiou-san, this is Mystery. Mystery, say hello to our guests"   
Named ones exchanged glances. 'Weird' suited very well to the situation.   
Suddenly, Dark Moon's face appeared on the screen. "Hello, I am Mystery"   
came a voice from dynamics. The face was identical to the singer, but in   
it's expression was some difference, Haruka wasn't sure.   
"Can you please explain?" she asked.   
Dark Moon petted the monitor's top. "That's my copy, my clone if you   
wish. She has my personality, my skill, and only difference is she's a   
program I wrote. She even sings, as you heard"   
"You had to tell me we're not alone" said Mystery from the screen and   
smiled very 'Dark Moon'ly. "I'm glad to meet you. I don't go out much"   
"L-likewise" murmured Haruka.   
  
...Michiru and I were sitting in our favourite cafe again, discussing   
if it was possible to create an synthetic intellect. She was against it   
and had a lot of scientific arguments, while I had only 'everything's   
possible, if you're smart enough'. Motoki and Kageno came in and sat   
with us. Then Mako came from her dance training and sat in her love's   
lap. Motoki took my place in department, so he was full of pride. Mako   
was happy for him, althogh she might've had difficulties in college, or   
like that, as I noticed. Maybe I should talk to her. Kageno wisely took   
Michiru's point of view and argued with me with passion. It's so nice   
of them - to be still my friends, no matter if I'm on top or not...   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perhaps, chapter 4 will be on Monday, if I get creative again. 


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a long time since I updated this story:( My computer was   
down for almost two months, but now I'm back to my unfinished work.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka wandered back and forth the hall. Waiting. The worth thing in   
the world indeed.   
She swirled around even before she heard a desperate cry "Haruka-san!"   
Makoto clinged at her. "What happened? How is he? Is..."   
"Shh" soothed her Haruka, hugging the scared girl. "He will be ok. It's   
just a little bullet wound, not dangerous"   
She's got sobbing as answer. *Oh my god!*   
Doctor emerged from the room. "Furuhata Motoki's relatives?"   
"Er...kind of. This is his fiancee, and I'm his friend and boss" said   
Haruka quickly. "Is he all right?"   
Tearful green eyes gazed with hope at the doctor.   
"Yes, he is now. We took the bullet out, and he can go home tomorrow"   
Haruka sighed in relief. Of course, she was worried. Last week was a   
bit of hell to her: many crimes, awful interrupting weather, loosing   
a very important agent, and now this. Motoki was on a case, and the   
suspect shot him. Blonde captain's nerves were in terrible state.   
Moreover, Michiru left to Kioto for two weeks, in a family business.   
Finally, they were allowed to visit Motoki. Haruka gave five minutes   
to Mako to be lovey-dovey with her poor 'prince charming', and entered.   
"Hey, boss" replied pale Furuhata from the bed.   
"How's your leg?"   
"Hurts a bit" he admitted, and beamed with a smile. "Thanks for coming"   
"We're taking you home tomorrow, so..."   
Her cellphone beeped *In time, as always!* she walked out to the empty   
hall.   
"Ten'ou"   
Laughing. "You've got a style even in answering the phone!"   
"Dark Moon-san? What's the matter?"   
"I...I want to talk to someone. I'm so lonely now..."   
"Sorry, but I have no time, and it's late already"   
"What a pity. Will you come tomorrow then? I need to discuss things of   
great importance" her voice was calm, yet somewhat different.   
"I have no time. Good night!" dropped Haruka annoyedly. Death threats   
stopped a while ago, and she was simply tired of singer's flirting.   
Many times Dark Moon made her rush to her place in worry, calling for   
help, and then it turned to be just a 'little innocent joke' of hers.   
Haruka said goodbye to Mako and Motoki and left.   
  
...I watched TV, sipping my tea lazily. Although the film was good, it   
wasn't much fun. I realized it. Since I met Michiru, I can't be alone   
any more. She's the matter of me liking movies and dancing, going for   
a long walk, being more attentive to how much I curse or how I look.   
She changed me in her delicate way. I can't argue with her, can't be   
mad at her, can't live without her. If she's not cuddled into me, on   
_our_ comfy sofa, that's not a good evening. If I don't kiss her soft   
forehead goodnight, I won't sleep well. Funny, I was never so close   
to anyone, and she too, I guess. I turned the TV off and led to the   
bathroom. Hot water did miracles to my sore body. Stepping out of the   
shower, I reached for the towel.   
Did I mention HOW much I hate my phone? As a captain, always needed   
one, I'm *always* interrupted by the damn thing.   
"Wha?"   
"Haruka, it's me, Oushitu. You better sit"   
"???"   
He took a deep breath, audibly. "Dark Moon...she was killed"   
Wasn't it going to get progressively worse?...   
  
She forced herself to think. Over and over. It was impossible, weird,   
but it happened. Dark Moon, seducer with a sensual voice, was dead and   
cold when her maid found her. Without any reason. The old pathologist   
was confused and completely speachless. Haruka gave the case to stubborn   
and rational Oushitu, who was one of few able to solve that riddle.   
She didn't have to do anything, she reminded herself. But her thoughts   
were unstoppable.   
Well, Haruka already had a glimpse of version.   
  
Michiru leaned back and looked outside, at the black starless sky. The   
quiet roaring of plane's engines lulled her to sleep. She remembered   
last weekend they spend with Haruka and smiled to herself. Then the   
last talk with mother emerged in her memory, and a slight frown formed   
on her face. Will Haruka come with her, can she understand how important   
is that to her? Michiru sighed and closed her eyes. Two more hours.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter was shorter as previous, or it just seemes to me so? 


End file.
